Take A Chance On Me
by CRene
Summary: Nathan and Maxie fight to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Let Go

Author: CRene (Carrie Rene)

Rating: K+

Summary: Nathan and Maxie fight to keep their relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Don't own GH, never did, never will.

**Yes, I know I have two other Naxie stories to finish, but lucky one of them only has a chapter left. This story takes place right after what aired in October 2014 with the judge telling Maxie and Nathan that they can't see each other.**

**Chapter One**

Maxie Jones sat in the chair across from her lawyer. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She had wanted to go on with her life and enjoy the moment. She was sure after the kidnapping fiasco Maxie would be able to slow down and enjoy some quiet moments with her hero. After one date with Detective Nathan West; those quiet moments would be no more.

"I don't know what I can do," Maxie's lawyer, Diane Miller explained. "There is no proof other than your word that Judge Walters told you that you can't see Detective West."

"He told both of us that we can't see each other. Why isn't Nathan's word good enough," Maxie wondered shaking her head.

"Maxie, he lied under oath at the last hearing. No judge in their right mind would take Detective West's word over Judge Walters."

"But how can he tell me who I can and cannot date?"

"He can't, but he can put your relationship with your daughter at risk," Diane stated while looking through some papers in Maxie's case. "We have a couple more months before your case goes back to court."

"Nathan risked everything to save me; he never gave up on me. I can't give up on him because some judge has it in for me."

"Well I'm not saying to give up on Detective West. I can't tell you to go against the judges wishes. What I can tell you is if you want to see a certain detective see him discreetly. Don't let anyone know; not a single soul that you and a sexy detective are dating."

"Really? You mean it, Diane. I can see Nathan," Maxie shouted standing up and heading towards Diane.

"Discreetly, Ms. Jones," Diane reminded her holding up one hand like a stop sign. "If Judge Walters finds out you could kiss your chances goodbye. Until the next court case continue your business; until I can find out why the judge has it in for you."

"Thank you," Maxie said grabbing her purse. "Thank you."

Minutes later Maxie was skipping through the streets of Port Charles trying to think of how she could surprise Nathan with the news. Then it hit her; he was subletting her apartment; her clothes, her personal items, everything she owned was at the apartment. No one could get mad at her for going to her apartment; she had her own key.

In a couple of hours the two of them would be spending a romantic evening together in their apartment. What would she bring for dinner? How would she decorate the place? What was she going to wear? And how would the night end?

Maxie was getting ahead of herself. She had to make some calls to make sure Nathan had the night off. There was only person who could help her – Lulu.

After the advice from Lulu and whether Detective West had the night off, Maxie was in business. It only took her an hour to figure out what she was going to wear and another twenty minutes to set up the apartment how she wanted it.

She lit the last candle in the living room straightened her deep purple dress and looked around to make sure everything was perfect. Maxie heard the sound of the door being unlocked and she turned around as the door opened.

"Maxie," Nathan whispered with a smile across his face and his eyes gleaming. "What is this?"

"Dinner," she replied walking across the living room.

"It looks amazing and I can't believe you did all of this. You look…," he stammered. "What about Judge Walters?"

"I talked to Diane and she will be looking into why the judge has it out for me. Until then, we can be together," she explained standing before him. She put her hand over his heart. "You wouldn't give up on me, and now I am not giving up on us."

"Maxie," he breathed in feeling the warmth of her hand on his body. Nathan couldn't believe this was happening. She had gone to all of this trouble for him; she was risking everything for him. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Nathan," Maxie mumbled as she leaned in closer to him.

They moved closer together; their eyes looking in each other's; their lips burning for the other's touch.

"I told you to wait up," a female voice from the doorway said.

Maxie pulled away turning her back to Nathan. She couldn't believe he had moved on so quickly. All of this was for nothing.

"We have other things to do," the voice stated looking around the apartment seeing the romantic statement. "A romantic dinner with your girlfriend is not on the agenda for tonight."

Maxie felt the pull of Nathan's hand on hers as she began to walk away. He knew they were so close; and once again so far.

"Your sister," Maxie slurred as she turned back to Nathan. Standing before Maxie was an older blond lady who she had recognized from pictures.

"I'm sorry," Nathan murmured to Maxie as he looked into her big blue eyes.

"You must be the woman who raised Nathan," Maxie said holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am his mother. You must be Maxie Jones, the young lady my son has told me nothing about," Madeline announced. "You have a very interesting apartment here."

Maxie wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not. She had heard the horror stories of Nathan's adopted mother. Nathan had left nothing out when it came to how the woman had put her own daughter into a coma. How she had kept the truth from Nathan all of these years. This lady was not to be trusted, that was one thing Maxie knew.

"Thank you," Maxie stated putting Nathan's hand up to show how bonded Nathan and her had become. Maxie was not going to give up Nathan without a fight. No one would keep them apart, not Judge Walters or some crazy woman who claimed to love her children.


	2. Chapter 2

** I am sorry it has taken me so long to continue this; I hit a road block in life and I am hoping it has finally calmed down. I do thank all of you that have left feedback and continue to read my stories.

This story will be taking some turns that I didn't expect because of the lack of updating; changing some things that have happened in the show. The way I was going to write this will still end up how I wanted it to be; but storylines that have happened on- air will include more Nathan and Maxie. Stay tuned for more updates on all of my stories. **

**Chapter Two**

"I can't let you come with me, Maxie," Nathan ordered as he squeezed her hand. "If Judge Walters finds out we could lose any chance of seeing Georgie."

"You need my help. I have lived in this town all my life; I know all the hidden spots that someone could hide. There is the catacombs, the island, the docks, even the outer skirts of Port Charles."

"I don't doubt you; and maybe when this is over with we could go to some of these places to get away from the world around us. Right now, though, I need you to go back to your mom's and get ready for the hearing coming up."

"James, we don't have time for the two of you to have a rendezvous. We have to go," His mother announced from the door. "Your sister has run away with a baby that she tore out of Ava Jerome. She is in trouble and she needs her baby brother."

Nathan turned around and looked at the woman who raised him, then back to the young woman who he loved. Madeline was right, Nina was in trouble, and he needed to help.

"I want to stay here and wait for you," Maxie said.

"What if Nina comes here looking for my help? I would feel better knowing that you were safe with Mac and Felicia. Please."

"Fine, but this isn't over," Maxie replied letting go of Nathan's hand and walking away.

He grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and kissed her passionately with his mother standing there watching every moment. The kiss lasted mere seconds but it felt like forever in their hearts. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he knew he had something else to do.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise we will have our moment together."

"I think we just had one hell of a moment," Maxie giggled in his chest.

"Now James," Madeline demanded.

As soon as they were together; Nathan and Maxie were pulled apart once again. Maxie watched Nathan leave their apartment and as soon as the door closed Maxie let out a long sigh. In the pit of her stomach she knew that Nathan's mother was going to be another pain in their union; but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Maxie stood there looking around at the dinner she had planned; the decorating, the dress, and the anticipation of spending a sometime alone with Nathan. Now she stood there in an empty apartment. No, she wouldn't give up; she wouldn't leave him when he needed her. She cleaned up the decorations and put the dinner away; there was no sense in wasting it.

She stood there after everything was cleaned up. It was an hour later when Maxie was finished and changed back into something more comfortable. She recalled what Nathan had told her about going back to her mom's, but it didn't feel right. Making such a bold move and setting up a romantic dinner for Nathan was not going to end up with her walking away with her tail between her legs. No, she had the perfect idea that would bring her closer to Nathan.

Going around the apartment, she rearranged a few things trying to keep herself busy for an hour. When she found her sketch pad hidden within some the books; she decided to try her hand at designing once again. It had been months since she had tried to design some clothes. It was her passion at once – fashion; before the hectic time in her life of embryos, deceit, and court cases. As she began to design she realized how much she missed it.

Several designs later, she looked up at the clock and realized it had been four hours. She rolled her neck around a few times trying to get the kinks out of her neck; then decided a shower was needed. After getting out of the shower, Maxie didn't go to her room to find something to wear; instead she went to Nathan's. She found one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Feeling the exhaustion of the day she looked around his bedroom and knew his bed was the best place for her tonight. Crawling into his bed she inhaled his scent, the scent of masculinity only he could bring. Pulling the covers around her; it didn't take long to be sound asleep surrounded by everything Nathan West.

This is where she was meant to be in his bed; the only thing missing was the Nathan.


End file.
